Bride of Mischief
by BrideOfMischief
Summary: Loki has been haunted by a nightmare, but the news that Thor has for him may prove worse. The people Loki meets and the events he takes part in challenge his character all while an underlying attempt to free him from his past is tackled.
1. Chapter 1

Beads of sweat covered Loki's face as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Every so often a small moan would escape his lips, the forbearance of the panic and desperation that could be read on his face. His past haunted him in his sleep, and because of that, he would awaken feeling exhausted. Over and over again, the same nightmare would visit him. First weekly, then, sooner than Loki had liked, it started to visit him nightly. But this time it was to be the most burdensome for him. For as soon as it would come to it's finish, it would start again from it's beginning as though it were a song stuck on repeat.

Loki sat at his bedside, his feet touching the floor. The palm of his right hand pressed his forehead while the fingers on that same hand were buried in his hair. Some of his black locks stuck out as they were caught between his fingers. His eyes were closed and he made no sound whatsoever. Inside of himself, Loki felt almost entirely numb, while also incredibly tense. His anger taunted him, and the only thing that could keep him from becoming possessed by it was his desire for acceptance. Clenching his teeth, he dug his fingers deeper into his head. Loki's eyes flung open as a prelude to the scream that would have emanated from his throat if not for the click of the lock on the outside of his door. Loki moved his hand away from his head. His eyes darted toward the door. As the knob on the door turned, Loki went from feeling upsettedness to angst. When he realized that at the door was just one of his servants, his eyes dropped to the floor, and then back to the doorway as a sign of the faintest bit of relief. Thor had reminded their father Odin that even in consideration of his crimes, Loki was raised in Asgard and should be treated as any son of Odin would be, regardless of the fact that Loki is in truth the son of Laufey. Loki, cunning as he is, felt that having a servant after all he had done was undeserved. Though, he kept this to himself.

The head of his female servant became visible. Her eyes that had been fixed on the floor, as if they were climbing a staircase, made their way up to meet with those of Loki.

"Well, what is it?" Brooded Loki.

The servant came to realize her hesitation and hurriedly made her way into his room.

"I-I've come to deliver your breakfast."

Loki's eyes had been glued to the floor throughout the time of this little charade his servant was putting on. He was used to this routine and knew that nothing much would come of it.

"Oh! Pardon me, laughed the servant nervously.

She quickly went out the door and drew from just behind it a platter which held Loki's meal. He gave a heavy interior sigh each time this happened. He hated how it made him feel as though he were being kept as a pet. He did not accept Thor's pity. Nonetheless, he had to eat in order to sustain himself. The servant envisioned chains dangling from his body, and the life that was missing in his eyes told that were the chains really there, Loki would not have considered rising for food as any sort of release.

Loki halfheartedly walked over to where the platter was placed by his servant, on a table appearing a bit larger than a nightstand.

His back was to the servant now. His eyes stared blankly at the assortment of food on the platter.

"Th-There is also a message."

Loki's spiritless eyes rose slightly.

"Th-Thor... It's about Thor."

The further the servant hesitated to spill out the words of the message, the further Loki turned his head in her direction.

"Well, sort of... I mean, he wishes to... to speak with you!"

Loki grimaced at the mention of his brother. To hear his very name made Loki's shoulders tighten up and his back stiffen. A heavy sigh would start to build and he would clench his fists at his sides in an attempt to prevent it's release.

"What does he want?" Garbled Loki.

As he spoke those words his eyes had moved from the ceiling to the eyes of his servant.

Her forehead crinkled and her eyes shot to the floor.

"I don't know." She swallowed.

Several seconds passed where neither Loki nor his servant spoke a word. His servant opened her mouth to speak words of condolence for her lack of knowledge on the matter, but Loki's spoke first.

"Well then. Thank you." He said in an uptight way.

His eyes returned to the floor and stayed there until his servant exited the room. His servant left in silence. At first she regretted not being able to give Loki the information he desired, but she discerned not long afterward that if it were intended for him to know, Thor would have elaborated when passing on the message.

Loki stared lifelessly at the food before him for a half hour. Finally he had enough of this aridity, raised his chin, and allowed his usual mood to settle in. Mischief coursed through his veins. Even in his current state, he had the ability to compose himself. Loki half smiled, and turned to face the door through which his servant has previously exited. He walked swiftly towards it. He slowed only to let his fingers glide gently around the knob before they tightened around it along with his clenched palm to open the door. He made his way out and was about to pick up his pace and head straight to his destination when he noticed a figure not too far ahead in the narrow hallway which he was now present in. He walked slowly and cautiously as he drew closer to the figure, all while keeping a smirk on his face. He shook his head and picked up his pace. Simply a figure wouldn't throw him off, he thought. He willfully headed towards the end of the hallway.

"Loki."

Loki stopped in his path. His chest puffed out a little, and he turned his head to the right, where the figure was standing.

"I'm here to accompany you along the way."

Loki's eyes shifted from the figure to the door at the end of the hallway. He raised his head a bit and peered at the figure. He couldn't tell much about the figure except that it's voice was like water that runs through rocks in a stream. Hooded robes concealed it's identity. Due to the lack of decent lighting in the hallway, Loki couldn't tell whether the robes were a dark brown or a black color.

"It's not very far that we would have to travel together." He jibed.

Loki could have sworn that he saw a smile form on the figure's face.

"I'm here to... make sure you don't cause any trouble."

Loki let out a soft laugh and looked again towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"And I should care... why?" Loki shook his head.

His glistening eyes held stare in the direction of the figure. He turned his body to face it as well.

"You haven't eaten."

"Oh really?" Loki dropped his smile, but held his gaze. He cocked his head to the left.

"A cat could tell. You're almost white as a ghost. You're strength is low. The front you're putting on isn't convincing enough to cover your uneasiness about the obscurity of what is to come.

Loki made fists with his hands, shook them at his sides, and then released, letting his fingers hang from his palms as they should will. His left foot forward, he walked hurriedly toward the figure. Using his forearm, he shoved the figure to the wall. He turned his hand upward then and took control by gripping the figure by the neck. His grasp was tight. The figure started to gasp for air, more violently as the seconds went by. It wasn't until after the visible and audible signs of choking had occurred that Loki came to realize something about the mysterious figure before him. Loki's eyes grew large and he slowed his breathing. His hands shook slightly. He slowly released his grasp and allowed both of his hands to hang at his sides. In his close contact, Loki noticed the one area that was uncovered other than it's hand. Lips.

Loki took a few slow, unsteady steps back, distancing himself from the female that stood before him.

Loki's eyes moved above her lips, to where her eyes would have been were they uncovered. He didn't know why, but in that moment, Loki felt that more than almost anything he wished to see the face of the person before him.

She had one hand pressed against the wall for support, as she knelt to regain the strength Loki had just taken from her. She held her other hand to her chest.

"Let's go." She suddenly laughed.

Her gasping ceased and she stood to her feet.

She began to walk confidently towards the end of the hallway.

Loki's eyes that had retreated to the floor after the previous incident hesitantly met with the back of the woman's figure.

He caught his breath, turned, and began to follow the mysterious woman he had just encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki went through the door at the end of the hallway opposite his chambers. He was not in need of a guide. He knew his way around, as it was here that he grew up. However, since the woman he had just encountered was only several steps ahead and going in the same direction as him, it appeared as though he were relying on her guidance. Sure he didn't know exactly were he was being summoned to, but it wouldn't have been hard for him to find out.

I am not following her, Loki thought to himself. We are simply going in the same direction. He slowed his pace so that potential onlookers would agree.

Loki felt that it was relieving to be out of the room he had been confined to for what to him felt like a month. It was his first time out, but he knew better than to think this actually meant freedom. There were guards around that would certainly take notice if he were to attempt an escape.

Loki could map out the structure of this room in his sleep, and all the rooms in this palace, yet he looked upon the ceiling's designs and all that was around him with wide eyes, as if they were all new discoveries.

He suddenly realized that while lost in his viewing, his pace had gradually slowed, and that he had almost come to a stop.

His eyes scanned the other end of the room in an attempt to locate the mysterious woman, but she was out of sight.

She had already made her way through this crescent shaped room and into the next. A small jolt of panic coursed through Loki, but his disregard for it was just as fleeting.

He was not after all, obligated to follow her.

"I was out of your sight," Pointed Loki once catching up to her.

"What if I had...caused trouble?" He smiled at his self supposed winning gesture.

They continued walking.

"There were guards back there. You wouldn't." She seized.

The woman came to a stop. She kept her back to Loki, but turned her head to the left as she spoke.

"Or, you just wouldn't pull anything while I'm around because you're intimidated by my power?"

Loki did feel an odd sort of energy that seemed to flow from the woman when he had her in his grasp.

He wouldn't allow the idea of her actually being stronger than him to make a home in his mind.

Another wave of upsettedness started to form within Loki. It did not erupt inside of him because the click of a door threw him off. He seemed to come back to reality. He knew that beyond this door lay the dining hall. At this time of day, Thor and his companions would be eating breakfast.

Loki wasn't exactly in the mood to visit with 'family', and he was sure he never would be.

He did not find it appropriate to be in the presence of his 'mother' and 'father' either. He knew that he had done many injustices. This was not to be mistaken for the mood of an ashamed child whom avoids his parents. He just didn't want to be...here.

The mysterious woman began opening the door. As it drew further and further open, Loki saw, and felt more of a warm, soft light that filtered into the dining room, and flowed into the hall in which he stood. It came from outside of the skylight above the grand dining table. Loki knew that the ray emanated from a light giving planet. It was precious, and did not demand it's onlookers to shield their eyes from it as the sun does of mortals on earth.

If he were to stand there any longer, he would have been totally enraptured by that light. He began to close his eyes and loosen his arms.

"Loki." A voice boomed.

As though he were awoken from a beautiful dream, he weakly came back to the scene.

"What are you doing standing there?"

This voice was unmistakeable to Loki. And there were not many things he disliked more than hearing it.

"Brother, come with me."

Loki's wonder had by now turned to dread. His eyes had gone from adoring to sterile as they made contact with Thor's.

The mysterious woman was at Thor's side, and together they could be envisioned as parents about to scold their child.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki, much to his chagrin, focused on his brother, Thor.

"Loki, you are to dine with us." Stated Thor.

"We..." Thor looked to his parents and quickly changed the grammatical error their eyes pointed out.

"I... have some things to discuss with you." Said Thor.

The mysterious woman made her way over to a chair at the table, pulled it out, but did not sit until Thor took the seat just to the left of her.

Loki knew how seating was arranged. The royal family sat together at one end of the table, while the remaining spaces were available for guests such as guards, servants, and warriors.

Loki's eyebrows lowered as he looked around at all of the company. He saw people that had once trusted him, new faces that he did not recognize, and his family. He did not want to be in this place, but he was trapped, like a caged bird.

Loki spotted Odin, making his way from the furthermost end of the room to the end closer, where the royals sit. Loki's glare loosened, but his chin raised a bit, and he settled into a numb mood. He noticed his mother, Frigga, following Odin, not too far behind. At the sight of her, he relaxed the smallest bit.

When Odin arrived at his seat, he looked to his wife who was present at his side. He began to pull out the chair next to his own for her to be seated, but came to a stop when he seemed to have sensed Loki's presence. With his hand still grasping the back of his wife's chair, he turned his head until his eyes met with Loki's.

Loki saw the deep sorrow in his father's eyes. This was the first time he was present near his father since long before being brought back from earth as a prisoner. Odin stared for a short while, with dull eyes. Then, removing his hand from the back of his wife's chair, turned his gaze to the table before him, and began to seat himself at the touch of his wife's hand on his shoulder. Frigga gave her husband a light, reassuring smile, and graciously accepted the seat he had pulled out for her, next to his own.

Frigga looked longingly towards Loki, for a moment, before seating herself.

At this, Loki's eyes softened and his mouth opened slightly.

Loki remained standing, along with several servants tending to the flow of food and drink. In this moment, he felt something within his heart. It's upper half tightened, and emotion began charring a line from it's top to it's bottom. His eyes became like the formation of clouds before a storm.

Thor's gaze turned upon Loki, who he gestured for to be seated.

Loki blinked and began walking towards the seat left for him, across from Thor, and diagonal to his parents.

The guests ate, drank and gossiped.

The royal family picked at their food, an unsettling scene.

It would be fitting... for the King of Asgard... to break this silence." Advised Odin. He extended his head beyond Frigga's to make eye contact with Thor, as she sat between the two of them.

"Let us have faith in our son. He has a plan. For the good of Asgard, we should be patient and wait for his word." Spoke Frigga.

Thor smiled at his mother and began searching for the words she presumed he had.

Few times he opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. Each time, he would look down, laugh, or shrug his shoulders, all out of embarrassment.

His parents exchanged distraught looks.

Loki lowered his eyes to his food. Then settled his gaze upon the empty space just above his dish.

Loki was annoyed, but he did not make it obvious to those around him.

"So... Loki..." Thor smiled towards Loki and leaned into the table on which his forearms lay.

Loki slowly lifted his head, his dense eyes meeting with those of Thor, which were sparkling and already staring in his direction. He thought the look to be ridiculous.

Thor's eyes repeatedly alternated between Loki and his parents. His upper body expanded as a prelude to a sigh. His fingers fidgeted. His smile faded in and out.

With the tip of his left hand's thumb, Loki drew a full circle on the pad of the neighboring index finger. He lowered his eyes to his food, and then to his lap.

Thor's shoulders rose. Both his sigh and his eyes shot in the direction of his guests.

"Y... ar... t..." Said Thor inaudibly.

His parents looked up from their food and drink. Their expressions read of uncertainty.

Loki's eyes rose again to Thor, but his expression remained sober.

"You... are... to..." Repeated Thor, swallowing between words.

His parents gave hopeful smiles.

"You!" Shouted Thor in Loki's direction.

Loki's jaw dropped slightly. His eyebrows rose.

His parents' expressions appeared likewise.

His guests giggled at his outburst.

"OBTAIN A BRIDE!" Thor sputtered.

Silence fell over the room as though their king had commanded it. All eyes brushed Thor, and flew towards Loki. Mouths were either sewn shut, or gaping.

Loki blinked profusely before his enlarged eyes froze on the spot above his plate. Heat pulsated in his face, and he was caught in between sheer laughter and utter disgust.

"W...What?" He quipped as he pointed a sharp eye in Thor's direction.

Thor was white. He leaned into his chair and arched his back. He straightened his shoulders, and looked around the table. First, to the right, at his guests, and circled around to his family at his left.

Loki rolled his eyes and buried his right hand into the hair on his head. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. His nascent groan merged into laughter and his grin grew wide.

His mother held her worry possessed eyes on Thor.

His father was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

The usually composed meal servants were in a nervous frenzy. They made haste in collecting the used dining ware.

A female servant went to collect the dishes on the royal family's side of the table. Her empty hands froze in the air, her eyes grew large, and her mouth opened in shock. The royal family hadn't eaten.

At the furthermost end of the room lied a door through which residents of the Asgardian palace entered and exited. Thor stood before it, arms crossed. His right foot placed further forward than his left.

Odin and Frigga stood behind him with worried looks.

Guards appeared to be calm for the most part while confused warriors made their way to the courtyard by exiting through a door down the hallway to the left of Thor.

Loki zoned into a nonchalant mood. As he let out a silent sigh, he turned his head to the right. His elbows were caught between the middle and ring fingers of both of his hands as he stood, arms folded just below his chest. With the thumb of his right hand, he rubbed the skin above his left elbow.

Thor's eyes, like his parents', were clouded. Slowly, he dropped his hands to his sides while turning to face them.

In Odin's eyes were the desire to support Thor, but also the struggle to have faith in the plans for Loki. His mother's eyes shook with worry.

Thor took two gradual steps forward before stopping in his tracks.

"You don't think this to be a good idea?", he questioned.

Frigga held Odin's right arm. She was also concerned with Thor's previous declaration, and attempted to comfort her husband.

"What is this about?", she asked softly, extending her head and cocking it slightly to the right.

"I..." Thor started off boldly, looking directly between his parents' heads and into the dining hall behind them.

He looked to the ceiling.

"I..." He started again, calmly this time. His eyes lowered.

"Just thought that...", he continued, looking at different spots on the floor.

"If he were to commit to a marriage...he...would..." He laughed, trying to find the right words.

"Learn to be responsible, and-"

His mother abandoned a sigh halfway through, put on a smile and shared her concern.

"...Though are you sure that this is the best idea?" She put emphasis on 'best', and pushed out her head a bit toward the end.

Thor squinted a moment and clenched his fists.

"Loki...", she began.

Holding her gaze in the direction of the courtyard, she pressed her lips together and searched for the right words.

"Loki is..." It had slipped her mind that Loki was amongst them.

Somewhat annoyed, he blinked a few times in rapid succession and a smug look faded in and out. He kept focus on the floor to the right of himself.

His mother looked to him immediately with a mouth opened in shock.

She closed her mouth and swallowed. A sorrowful look overcame her face.

''Loki...", she whispered, looking directly at his eyes that had turned to meet her own.

Her eyes began to water. She raised a hand to her mouth and turned away from him.

Loki saw his mother's reaction just then. He was not insensitive to the situation. He remained placid but his upper and lower lips were slightly separated.

His mother shook her head and turned to face Odin. It was as though she had completely abandoned her previous emotions. She came across more stiffly now.

"Incapable...", Odin spoke, looking directly at Loki.

Loki in return abandoned his previous sensitivities. His chin rose a bit and his shoulders tightened. He looked angrily at his father.

"My master..." A voice spoke.

Loki's head flung in the direction of the speaker.

"I have a scroll for you.", said the speaker in an earnest tone.

Thor's laden eyes met with the rolled up paper in the speaker's hand before they met with where her eyes...would have been.

Thor extended his right arm, accepting the scroll.

"Thank you." , said Thor, as he summoned the best smile he could at this time.

The speaker nodded.

"Fair day", said the messenger to Odin and Frigga.

"Nothing too hard for us to handle with Thor here", responded Frigga, somewhat informally due to her previous emotions. Her eyes regaining their shine, looked in Thor's direction.

Loki narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"And your service", smiled Thor in the direction of none other than the mysterious woman.

"I'm hoping for the best for Asgard", she spoke.

Loki's squinted and smirked. He would have laughed aloud were he not in this position.

"Let us all", admonished Thor, looking beyond the woman and on toward the hallway behind her.

Abruptly he turned his gaze to his parents.

"Then what would you have me do?", asked Thor seriously.

Odin looked to his wife, and then to the floor before his own feet.

Keeping his eyes downward, he took a few slow steps toward Thor.

Finally Odin put his right hand on Thor's shoulder.

"My son", began Odin, lifting his chin.

"If this is what you see fit" He held eye contact with Thor.

Thor's eyes were large and surprised. A smile slowly but surely formed upon his face.

Odin smiled, then winked and nodded.

"I am your predecessor, yes. Though I am also your father." Odin lowered his chin.

"Your mother and I... we look out for your safety." He said.

"But how would Loki getting married be a potential danger for me?" Thor questioned innocently.

"When Loki rebels it will be all of Asgard that will be in danger", affirmed Odin calmly but pointedly.

"I-I-I've had enough of this", raised Loki, not caring anymore that he was in their invisible bonds.

His mother and father turned their heads toward him. Thor did so slowly.

"I wont stand here and have you talk about me like that", Loki fused.

Due to their silence, Loki alternated looking between Odin, Frigga, and Thor.

The three stood, all with mouths slightly ajar.

Again Loki could have sworn he saw a smile form on the mysterious woman's lips.

He swallowed, his expression still vivacious. His eyes were large and his teeth showed. He was fixed on her.

Something shifted within the mysterious woman's cloak.

"Ahem, Thor... Shall I take him somewhere?" She asked.

As if he simply needed air before returning to the water, Thor looked to Loki... and then around the open space in the adjoining of hallways he was standing in.

He looked to the mysterious woman, and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki looked down to where the previous conversation amongst himself and his family had been held. He thought about the various expressions he had witnessed on his mother's face.

He turned, his eyes meeting briefly with the cloaked figure. He walked over to the bed and sat. He kept his hands in his lap.

"What do you think of your brother's plans?", asked the mysterious woman.

Loki's eyes moved from the floor to the glass window he had just looked out from.

He opened his mouth a bit, as though he were going to speak, but no words came out.

"Heh", laughed Loki. He shook his head.

The mysterious woman remained still.

Shifting occurred in her robes.

"What do you think of your brother's plans?"

Loki slowly brought a hand away from his face and looked at the woman.

"Wh...What!?", he snapped. His slightly hunched back rose somewhat.

"Asking again isn't going to draw an answer from me.", said Loki.

She shifted within her attire.

For a moments time he held his gaze on her, before turning his head away again.

Annoyed, Loki released a long sigh and shifted his body on the end of the bed.

"W-what is this place, another, another room for me to be locked up in!?", he questioned angrily.

She remained still, though after a minute, she shifted again.

Loki rose to his feet.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

The woman made no movement.

Loki took a step closer.

"Tell me how you feel about getting married.", she said.

Loki walked toward her with speed. A hand outstretched, he attempted to grab her head and remove her veiling.

Her right arm caught his wrist. Her grasp was tight, but not uncomfortable.

Loki looked where her hand gripped him.

His open mouth was due to both his exertion and new found wonder. His eyes were clouded, but life shone through them here and there.

He used his other hand to go for her head again.

His remaining free wrist was caught.

Loki remained curious, and started slipping into a state of prostration.

Still, he could not abandon his frustrations just yet.

Anger struggled to make it's way onto his face.

Her head was level with Loki's chest. She looked upward to his face.

A few seconds passed.

"Do you want to get married?", she asked with concern.

Loki loosened his tightened muscles.

"...Ah-...I...Heh...What?", Pondered Loki aloud and lazily.

"Us?" He squinted his eyes a second long. A confused smile had took control of his face.

Loki watched her attire extending, a sign that within her cloak, her upper body was expanding.

Before he knew it, her right hand had become airborne.

She slapped Loki.

"You fool!" She asserted.

She stood, and walked away from him.

Loki was shocked. He brought a hand to his left cheek.

His eyes followed her as she moved away from him to the other side of the room.

"Hmph", expressed the mysterious woman, as she made it to the corner of the opposite side of the room.

"I was simply inquiring about your feelings on the situation", she said in her defense.

"At no time had I intended to marry you", she finished, putting emphasis on 'you'.

She faced the corner with arms crossed and chin in the air.

"Why should you care anyways?" He shot, a hand still to his cheek.

"What's so special about you?", he said, emphasizing the 'you'.

She was silent for a moment.

Loki finally retreated his gaze upon her.

His gaze returned when he heard barely audible laughter from her.

She continued laughing, though more audibly now.

Loki brought the hand away from his cheek.

To Loki, she appeared to be lost in her own laughter now.

Confused, his head sunk a bit, and his eyes rapidly moved from left to right on the floor before him.

Loki turned, and made his way toward the bed. Again he sat at it's end.

He had just realized how both exhausted and famished he was. He put his right hand to his stomach, and looked warily toward the glass window before him.

Were he alone, he would have let himself fall back onto the bed and surrender to rest.

It was now that he felt trapped. He couldn't escape, and he was again at the dismissal of others.

All was quiet for a moment.

The mysterious woman shifted.

"I'm leaving." She said.

Loki's eyes looked leftward, and then back to the glass window.

At the sound of the closed door, he fell back onto the bed.

It suddenly hit him how familiar this atmosphere felt.


	6. Chapter 5 point 5

Her right hand pressed the door.

Her left hand drew the knob towards herself to close it.

Her head was kept down, giving her no last glimpse of the room she had just exited.

She greatly hesitated in making her next move.

...Though she was well aware of what it would be.

Her back faced the door.

She held her hands behind her back, and smiled.

Her being took in the silence.

She made her way to Thor.

He sat on his throne, looking out upon the space before him.

She stood at the entrance to the room.

"My master." She said, making her presence known.

"Come here", Thor smiled. His hand gestured in invitation.

She walked swiftly to the area before his throne.

"Loki is in his new room", she said halfheartedly.

"Thank you", responded Thor.

"Are you troubled my master?" She asked.

Thor smiled and rose from his throne.

"No", he said. "I've made my decision."


	7. Chapter 6

Thor stood, and walked down the steps that led to his throne.

"Loki will be married,", he said with confidence. The palm of his right hand faced upward in the air. "Should he find the right partner."

Thor looked to the cloaked woman.

"Someone who will teach him the difference between right and wrong and renew his life." Said Thor. "It sound ridiculous, I know", laughed Thor. "Yet...somehow...", his voice trailed off. "I do have faith in him...", he said, just loud enough for mysterious woman to overhear.

"...As I have faith in myself, who once rebelled against our father." Finished Thor inaudibly.

"Of course, Loki's crimes have been much more severe", his voice rose.

"Should my proposal come to succession, we shall no longer need worry on his behalf."

"A true man of Asgard...", smiled Thor. "Like myself", he added, his smile growing larger.

"How might this plan go about, my master?" The woman spoke up.

"Hmm.. That's simple!" Replied Thor, pointing a finger toward her with a grin on his face.

"...Ah..." Thor looked down. "About that...", he said, his smile slowly disappearing.

"A quest.", she spoke.

Thor turned his head toward her.

"A quest for a bride."

"A quest? Ah... who might be going on this quest?"

"Loki of course".

"..Wha...What? B-but..."

"He will go out into the world and search for a partner."

"...W...Wait a minute...Loki?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Out in the world? On his own? After all the destruction he has caused? ...I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Quite."

Thor turned his head toward her again.

"No quest?", asked Thor.

"Any questions?", she responded.

Thor was tongue-tied.

"Keeping him here for now would be the best idea", she spoke.

"Do you really think Loki would stick to your proposal were he sent out into the world on his own?" She added, the backs of her fists at her sides.

"He needs some accompaniment", she proclaimed.

"Accompaniment? ... Yes, yes..." Thor shared. His face that just bore a new smile suddenly turned puzzled.

The mysterious woman cleared her throat.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked.

"...Me!" Said the cloaked woman, swallowing her frustration.

"I mean, who else would go with him?", she said, stressing 'else', and extending her arms wide.

One of the guards standing behind them stepped out and faced in their direction.

"I will willingly give my life for you, your majesty, our king", said the guard as he knelt on one knee and held a fist to his chest."

Thor smiled upon the guards gesture.

"Ah-...er, t-that's not what I meant!" Said the cloaked woman.

I wasn't asking, she though.

"Anyhow", she started.

Thor looked back to her.

"Loki and I shall... travel... together..."

"I will be his protector."

Thor was unsure how to respond. Not only was he surprised by her gesture, but the though of loosing his best warrior resurfaced in his mind.

"But...", said Thor.

"That would mean...loosing your service."


	8. Chapter 7

"Lady Sif," beckoned Fandral.

She held a tight jaw and tense posture.

"Hmph!" She turned to face her warrior companions, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral.

"Thor is making our ladies' oncoming absence out to be more grand than the trifle it truly is."

The others could sense that she was upset. They had noticed a change in her demeanor almost immediately after the mysterious woman's sudden arrival to Asgard.

"Are you sure you're not just a bit jealous of our lady?" Fandral said, raising an eyebrow and holding a crooked smile in her direction.

Lady Sif turned toward him in haste and held an appalled look in his direction. Her mouth was shut tight and her eyes beamed.

"Jealous? ... Jealous!?", she exclaimed. Her eyes grew fierce.

Lady Sif wished she had a witty remark to throw back at Fandral, but her mind was too clouded with anger.

"I am not jealous", she replied.

"However, I dislike the notion that our service amounts to nothing while she is here."

Hogun raised his eyes to Sif.

"You know," began Volstagg, setting an arm on her shoulder.

"At times like this, I like to sit down and eat a good, hearty meal. One of my favorites! It takes all of the vicious thoughts away. If at least for the time being", he ended swiftly with a laugh and the wink of an eye.

Lady Sif looked to him for but a moment, loosened her jaw and set her eyes on the field of view ahead of her.

"No. No one is going to take away our place.", said Lady Sif.

"Mine or the warriors three.", she added with determination.

"And we won't let her.", she said, taking a few slow steps forward.


	9. Chapter 8

"I'm going to Loki.", said the cloaked woman, turning her head away from Thor and his throne.

"Alright", said Thor. "Promise me something", he said, stepping forward.

The mysterious woman let down her folded arms.

"What is it?", she said looking in his direction.

"Don't let any harm come to him."

She hesitated a moment, before responding, "I understand."

This whole plan was unsettling to Thor. But he trusted his prized ally, who turned and took her leave.

Thor watched her as she made her way out. He took notice of the way her cloak flowed around her with each step she took. It rippled as though a pebble had been thrown into a pool of black water.

Thor had a forlorn look on his face, and his fists slightly shook.


	10. Chapter 9

She was swift in making her way to the room where Loki was present.

Upon arriving at the door, she heard sound coming from behind it. This caused her to stand still.

She stood in silence listening to the noises and trying to make out any words... She tried to find any indication, hint, or clue as to what was going on inside.

"N..."

Her heart skipped a beat and she pulled her forehead closer to the door. She looked downward.

"No..."

Her eyes enlarged in shock, and she let out a slight gasp.

Her eyes quickly scanned the door, and she pulled it open.

"Loki!" she yelled, worry written on her face.

She was doubly-shocked when she saw Loki's sleeping body on the bed, and could locate no threat.

Loki stirred to a wake.

He slowly lifted himself until his chest was upright.

He lifted his hands to feel his face but retrieved them when he noticed who was standing to his left.

His intrigued look diminished.

"Oh, you again", he said, folding his arms across his chest.

He looked in the opposite direction of her, and then down to his lap.

She sighed and looked away from him.

"You fool…", she said quietly.

Loki rose from his bed.

The mysterious woman was silent.

Loki was still.

A moment passed, and Loki began walking over toward the glass window.

"I-ah...um...", she trailed off.

"About...that...ah, noise."

Loki's face grew tense, but he did not turn to face her.

"I mean...", she said.

Loki turned around.

Surprised, she blinked and her mouth opened a little. "It's just that, th-th-that," she tried to get the words out.

_Good thing he can't see…_, she thought, aware of the large, nervous smile under her cloak.

"Nervous… are you?", asked Loki with a placid look on his face.

The mysterious woman's breath caught in her throat.

"I can… see your face", said Loki, looking in her direction, and smiling now.

"W-what!?", she asked, shocked and embarrassed.

"I kid", he said, laughing.

"Thor would have had that look on his face", he said, looking back to the window.

He looked forlorn. And then disgusted.

He shook his head, then looked at her very briefly, and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Dismissing this past discourse, she tightened her fists, and looked directly at Loki.

"You were asleep, weren't you?", she asked.

"I mean, of course you were!", she said loudly.

Loki's face was stern and he turned away.

"Were you, talking in your sleep?", she finally asked.

"No", answered Loki.

"I wouldn't put it that simply", he said.

"Unless that is your idea of a nightmare", he added, under his breath. But not loudly enough for her to make out.

"O…Oh", she replied, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Th-then what...", she spoke up, looking to Loki again.

Loki folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin a bit.

Deciding it was useless for now, she decided to drop the subject.

"Anyhow, I've come to take you with me", she said seriously.

As soon as she got the words out, she thought about how ridiculous they must've sounded to him.

"Ha!", laughed Loki aloud.

"I meant what I said" she replied, putting her right foot forward.

"Did you?" said Loki, turning toward her with a grin on his face.

"You are to come with me.", she said.

""You are to", "You are to" ... Doesn't anyone around here have anything else to say other than orders intended for me?", he said, looking to the ceiling.

"And by who's authority…", he began.

But the cloaked woman drifted into her own thoughts and did not hear what he said afterward.

A thought flashed through her mind that it might take more than convincing for Loki to come with her.

"…at this point!", finished Loki, his anger growing, and unaware that she hadn't been listening.

"There is no way I am going with _you_ anywhere", said Loki sternly, and with a twisted smile on his face. "Besides... Haven't I been in enough rooms lately?" He spat, turning his back to her.

The cloaked woman waited. Waited patiently until the moment Loki would turn around.

Finally, Loki turned and faced her. You could see his anger melting away, as he witnessed what he'd least expected.

Raising her hands upward, she began removing her veil.

Loki's breathing slowed.

He watched intently.

Loki swallowed as he realized he was about to see this… mysterious woman… unmasked.

His mouth was stuck open a little. And his eyes seemed to question the scene before him.

He felt possessed by a strange urge… to smile. But he did not allow it to come onto his face.

The woman held her hands to the sides of her head for a moment as if covering her ears. She was in no rush to do what she was about to do.

Fully accepting her choice, and deciding to go through with it, she continued. She began to slowly lower her hood to the back of her head.

The first thing that Loki noticed were her closed eyelids, and her eyelashes. They were noticeably long, but not _too_ long, either. They were somewhat thick, and naturally curled at their ends.

She lifted her tucked hair out from the back of her cloak.

Long, dark hair flowed from the top of her head to below her waist.

Loki was so stunned by what was happening, that he had no time to really admire her flowing hair.

She tilted her heard forward.

Loki noticed her lips, that he had seen before. But this time he saw them in full. He saw their size and color.

He noticed her nose, and her forehead.

He saw her ever-so-slightly-tanned skin.

It felt like the longest wait in the world for Loki. But what was he waiting for? He had already heard her voice, and now seen her face… but somehow, he was waiting for it all to become... official.

Loki was fixated on her. He watched as she opened her eyes. They were a deep, dark color. Yet, even from afar, he could see speckles of lighter shades in her eyes. He could have sworn he saw a rainbow of colors dancing across them.

Loki had been breathing slowly, careful not to miss a second of this.

Her distant look transformed into one of focus, and determination.

Loki just about held his breath.

"NOW!" She said.

Loki looked hastily from one eye to the other on her face, as at seemingly the speed of light, she ran toward him. All that was around her was blurred.

In one swift motion, she brought the back of her weapon just below Loki's chest.

"Uh...ah..gg…" Loki's eyes closed and opened twice before he collapsed.


End file.
